What is nothing?
by Sierra Wood
Summary: "John, what is nothing?" What happens when Sherlock asks John this question?


John was sitting in his chair with his laptop balanced on his knees like always. He was currently updating his blog with his and Sherlock's last case.

"John, what is nothing?" Sherlock asked walking over to John from his current experiments.

"Wha? Sherlock what do you mean?" John asked looking up.

"What is nothing?" Sherlock said sitting down.

"Well nothing is nothing. It's just nothing." John said.

"Wrong."

"What?"

"Wrong. Nothing isn't just nothing. No, it's much more than that. It's something." Sherlock said getting excited. He pulled his feet up and hopped on the couch into the perching position he liked so much. "You see John, I just asked you what 'nothing' was. Implying that 'nothing' is indeed something." Sherlock looked at his blogger expectantly, as if John was supposed to be overcome with a sudden epiphany.

"But nothing is nothing Sherlock. It's not something." John replied trying to figure out where the detective was going with this.

"WRONG!" Sherlock bellowed hopping up, "John, your are wrong! Nothing is just nothing! Think John, think!"

"Sherlock, I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." John said closing his laptop.

"Nothing, John! I'm talking about nothing!" Sherlock said pacing around the room with an annoyed rush.

Confused now, John asked, "Sherlock, you asked me what nothing was. And I said, nothing is just nothing. Then you said it was indeed something. Now you are saying it's nothing. So which is it?"

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and spun around. He looked at John and walked back over towards him. He leaned down and brought his face close to the doctor's. He was close enough for John to feel Sherlock's breath on his face.

"Uh, Sher- Sherlock. What are you, um, doing? Or, uh, trying to do?" John asked trying to keep composure.

"Nothing. Something. Nothing is something. And that something is?" Sherlock said moving closer to John's face.

"Nothing?" John said frozen in his chair.

"YES JOHN!" Sherlock exclaimed throwing his head back and leaping up excitedly.

John visibly relaxed and let out the breath he was holding in. He regained his composure and straightened himself up.

"So nothing is something and that something is just nothing? Sherlock that doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't? It's obvious John." Sherlock said cocking his head slightly.

"Well, to the rest of us with 'funny little brains', it doesn't make sense."

Sherlock sat down and pulled himself into the crouched position he used when he was thinking.

John opened up his laptop once again to wait while the detective thought. He could hear Sherlock muttering to himself, "Simple minds, simple terms.", over and over again.

_'I should probably take offense to that, but Sherlock wouldn't notice considering he is completely absorbed in his thinking,'_ John thought as he continued with the blog post.

An hour passed before Sherlock jumped up once more.

"I've got it!" John jumped at the sudden outburst from his flatmate. Sherlock darted into the kitchen and brought back two glasses. One contained water. He set them down on the table on front of John.

"Now, John. What is in this glass?" Sherlock said pointing to the filled one.

"Water."

"Good. And what is in this one?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

"What? Nothing?"

"Yes."

John was confused once again. Sherlock noticed and sighed.

"I asked what was in the empty one John. You said nothing," Sherlock stood up and began pacing slowly in front of John. He continued, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing is in the glass."

Sherlock stopped and spun on his heels to face John, "And that is something."

John thought about what Sherlock was saying, then he jumped up.

"I got it! Nothing is something! And that something just happens to be nothing! Which makes that nothing something because nothing is indeed something!"

"YES JOHN! YES! Now, shall we go confuse Anderson with nothing?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"Yes Sherlock. Let's go confuse Anderson with something."

The two grabbed their coats and rushed off to Scotland Yard.

* * *

**Hey Y'all! I'm back, sorta. This is my first Sherlock fic and there is more to come! Poor Anderson. He'll be extremely confused. If you, the reader are confused, read it again! Philosophy is wonderful! One of my favorite questions is, What is nothing? After developing my theories about it, I could see Sherlock asking this question himself. Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
